My not so fake Boyfriend
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: House wants to make a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam. in season 6. No House/Cuddy!
1. Chapter 1: The Downfall of Us All

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

Note: all chapter names will be a song title:

IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.

**Chapter 1: "The Downfall of Us All" by "A Day to Remember"**

* * *

**M****y not so fake boyfriend**

The Downfall of Us All

_I sold my soul to the open road__  
__(I live my life alone)_

_You won't find me in the same spot believe me__  
__I could never stop, my life's turned upside down_

_Meet me out past the train tracks I'm leavin' and not coming back_

_You're right and I was wrong__  
__This town will be the downfall of us all._

* * *

"No"

"Come on"

"No!"

This had already been going on for three hours. House had come into Wilson's office, tried to get him to tag along with House to a conference in Germany. House had not even told him why, only that he wanted him to join.

"Come on Jimmy you know you want too," House tried again.

"No, I promised Sam that we'd go on a date." Sam had just come back; they had met on Facebook and had agreed to try again.

"I promise to pay half of what I owe you if you do come. "

"What! Did I hear right? You pay?" James looked puzzled at the House.

"Wasn't that what I just said? Come on! It's only a week; Cuddy already gave us the time."

"Don't know why, but I don't really believe that," James looked at the papers again.

"Are you coming?"

"Fine"

* * *

And that was how James Evan Wilson found himself on a plane with his friend, his currently absent friend. Where was House?

"Em! Excuse me, Miss" Wilson asked a flight attendant.

"Yes Sir."

"Did you see my friend? I fell asleep for a minute and now he's gone?"

"Em.. " She was a nice young girl, blonde and kind of cute, around 29. "No Sir, maybe he went to the restroom. Is there anything else, drinks, a blanket? We will be arriving in Germany in five hours, you might want some sleep Sir, and I'll go look for your friend."

"No its okay, I can look for him myself, you don't have to worry."

They had gotten some of the cheap seats, House had paid, which was new, but James enjoyed it. Only problem was his friend was nowhere to be found and he had peeked everywhere in third class. He had even disturbed a young couple who had _enjoyed_ the toilet, for something other than its designated use.

House could now only be somewhere else - second class, but no, he wasn't there. James took a deep breath '_he wouldn't go first class without tickets would he? Wait what am I thinking, it's House, of course, he's in first class._' And true enough, there he sat in a chair with what resembled champagne.

"House ..."

"Jimmy, you came, I was afraid you couldn't find me and that I should go back for you, but you know, bad leg."

"House, what are you doing here? This is first class"

"Wow, the gold medal for Wilson, yes it's first class" House took a gulp of his champagne.

"I believe we don't have tickets for this," James whispered.

"Funny story, this assistant saw I limped and offered me and my partner better seats so here I am."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, come, sit, have some champagne, we got about four hours until we land, lets enjoy it."

It sounded too good to be true, like if it was something House had just taken and no one had realized they were just third class, but no, he had actually gotten better seats, and soon James fell asleep in the nice warm seats of first class. He did not dream of anything special, okay so maybe he did, but it was more like a little weird dream: House and him, plus the other passengers had drifted into a storm and come out into Second World War Germany. Sam was there, but she was a cake monster of some sort, Cuddy was a robot that attacks with "clinic hours", House had saved him but had disappeared into some smoke. When he awoke, he could hear a quiet snoring coming from House, he had also fallen asleep, James couldn't stop smiling, he was relieved that House was here and they weren't in the middle of a war.

* * *

The airport in Germany wasn't any different than anywhere else, still had to wait to claim your luggage, people came and went, the only thing that was different here was the language. Wilson had studied German but he was no where near good enough to be able to hold an actual conversation with a local.

House took his bag, while Wilson's bag had mysteriously disappeared. '_Great'_.

"It's better when you're somewhere foreign and you can buy new clothes, but you can also borrow something from me," House suggested

"Fantastic, I'm in another country, my bag is gone and I can't just ask where and how it is in German."

"Come on! Be positive you're here with me"

"... Yaaay..." James said sarcastically.

"Ha ha! No, seriously Jimmy, see the bright side, there's our ride," House pointed to a man who had a sign up. As they walked closer, James read the sign and stopped dead.

"You've said I'm your partner!" he shouted. Some people stopped looking at him, but short after they went on with there activities.

"You're my partner, partner in crime," House laughed.

"No it's not that kind of partner House, but _partner._"

"Oh, must be a mistake."

* * *

Though it wasn't a mistake. Arriving at the Hotel where all the congress people were, a guy with blonde hair walked straight over to House and James.

"Greg, you actually came," the man with blonde hair said.

"Pety" House replied.

"I'm Dr. Lewis now"

"Lewis? You were named Samuel?" House asked the man "_Pety_" Wilson was sure it wasn't his real name, House didn't remember names, but then again he had commented on his surname.

"Yes, but I got married, your name's still House. Huh? No ring. Knew you would never get married, well where is she?"

"She?" James asked. As far as he knew House had only asked him, now he questioned, was he a second choice, had he tried Cuddy first but been turned down. Was he just a rebound, why was that thought hurting him, the idea that House had not wanted him originally.

"Jamie, of course. House you were supposedly coming with your partner, sooo, where is she?"

"Oh, you'll love this Pety. Jamie," House looked at James "Peter Samuel now Lewis," he pointed to Peter "Peter Samuel now Lewis, Jamie," he pointed to James.

"What!" Was all James could get out.

"He's a man!" Peter said.

"Well I hope you're a man Jamie, with your hair habits it's a bit difficult to determine," House joked.

"Filthy! Course you of all people would just come here and with _it_, filthy." with that Peter left them to chat with other guests.

"House! What is this?" Wilson had planted his hands on his hips, classic James Evan Wilson pose.

"Nothing much, just that for this week, you are my boyfriend."

With that James Evan Wilson took it all back, no he didn't feel sorry for being number two on House's list, he wished he was number three or four, maybe even five. '_Why do I always let him do this?'_

* * *

This is my New House/Wilson fic. :3 hope you will give a comment, I want to know if some want me to continue, please tell me what you think.

Well…

I'm off. :3

**The beginning is short and quick - to get the story to were it "really begin".**

**Bata: Mica363**


	2. Chapter 2: Rest in Pieces

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

Note: all chapter names will be a song title:

IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.

**Chapter 2:"Rest in Pieces" by "Mesh"**

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

Rest in Pieces

_You're just a shell and nothing more__  
__You're just a shadow passing through a closing door__  
__You'll never live to make it right__  
__So hold your secrets in, don't lose them in the fight_

_And you'll rest in pieces__  
__As you watch them go__  
__And you'll rest in pieces__  
__And they'll never know_

* * *

_last time:_

_"House! What is this?" Wilson had planted his hands on his hips, classic James Evan Wilson pose._

_"Nothing much, just that for this week, you are my boyfriend."_

_With that James Evan Wilson took it all back, no he didn't feel sorry for being number two on House's list, he wished he was number three or four, maybe even five. 'Why do I always let him do this?'_

* * *

There was nothing wrong with the place, it was pleasant enough with lots of nice people, and many had given him their even happen to be a few other oncologists present so it was okay, though it couldn't really take his mind off how unnerved he seemed to be by this situation. Shortly after they had met Peter, House had completely disappeared, not that James would go out and look for him, he was actually happy for a little "House free" time.

But now, it was around dinner and still no House._'Where was he? Maybe I should-No James, it was House's stupid idea that got you here to begin with, just let him be, he'll come when he's hungry enough._ ' So Wilson sat down at an otherwise empty table except for one young man who was looking at his glass of red wine. If it weren't for the fact that James didn't believe in vampires he might have thought this man could just as well have been one. His skin was very pale, he was dressed in black clothes, and had very deep dark eyes with a slight tinge of red, or was it brown?James couldn't really tell.

"Hello?"James asked the man, his voice a bit high. _'What's wrong?Therearenosuchthings as vampires James.'_

The man turned and looked at Wilson._'Yep, there was definitely something red in his eyes.'_ "Who are you?" The man asked with a hoarse voice, as if he hadn't slept for several hours. "Uh.. Jam-James Wi-Wilson." _'Why can't I talk normally all of a sudden?_ "

"Oh!" The man looked up as if he recognized the name, though he just looked back at James again puzzled and asked, "Who?"

"Um, I'm from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Oh! Now I know, you came here with Greg right?"

"Greg?" Now it was James's turn to look puzzled.

"Oh I am Charon, I'm from a small clinic in Berlin..." He gave James his hand, which Wilson was pleased to take. "...I work in the morgue."

* * *

The food finally arrived and several people had sat themselves at different tables, but still no House. Wilson was still alone at a table with Charon, who after some time had opened up and talked about the different going ons in his morgue.

"There was this one time, some doctors played a prank by throwing a resident into a body bag and all took bets on how I'd react. Well, the minute they moved towards me I startled, I actually thought it was a zombie, so I hit him with a shovel, God I got problems. But, I'm pretty sure everybody lost a pretty penny on that one." It was weird all of the many stories he could tell about his work. Even with food in his mouth he still talked about dead people. "This other time this man was brought down to the morgue, turned out he wasn't quite dead yet. I'm glad I wasn't the doctor, what a bummer, that would definitely be a costly mistake on their part, wonder how much they had to fork out for lawyers." It turned out that, despite his active imagination and unusual focus on money, he was neither stupid or annoying, on the contrary, he was extremely clever. He had told about cases where he had discovered things that even doctors in his clinic hadn't, he was almost like a mini House it seemed. But one House was definitely enough! It was also hard to compare the two because where House played the pranks, it seemed that Charon got the pranks, kinda like Wilson.

Though by now he found himself missing House. He almost wished he were here for the simple reason that the older doctor would have already scared Charon away somehow. There was no way James was gonna be rude enough to get rid of him, in reality he probably couldn't given his, as House put it, "Boy Wonder" attitude, always the ever people pleaser. He could never really be like House who no matter who didn't care how he acted, whether it was patients or Wilson's wives…'_Wives, oh my God! Sam! I promised to call her. She still doesn't even know I'm here and with House, all she knows is I'm at a convention, what will she say?'_

"Sorry I have to make an important phone call," James told Charon as he got up and walked away from the dining room. "Okay!" Charon shouted back.

* * *

Out in the hallway James found a pay phone and rang Sam's number.

"Yes?" She sounded tired, _'Damn I forgot the time difference.'_

"Sam?" He asked.

"James? Why are you calling at three o'clock in the morning?" He could hear the sound of blankets.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about the time difference, I just wanted to say that I had landed safely…" He tried to say more, but before he could even start a high whining sound was coming from the speakers in the dining hall followed by an all too recognizable voice. "James Wilson? Where are you? I 'm missing you!" He could hear a laugh afterwards.

"James is that House! What is he-," Sam didn't have time to say more before James stopped the phone conversation. "Jame-" House tried again. "Come down from the stage this instance!" a new voice was heard over the speakers. "Not until I find my boyfriend. JAMES!" Wilson wished he could crawl into a black hole. Before, only Peter had heard about "this thing" and that James could live with for three days, but now the entire hotel had heard House.

Returning to the dining room he saw House standing on the stage, three others trying to get him away from the microphone, they had almost succeeded but before they could get him completely away, House reached for the mic one last time and shouted, "James, you came, I missed you, I was in our room but you didn't come, and I was so lonely! " James Wilson could feel every set of eyes across the room fall on him, House laughed, he felt his own cheeks reddening._'These days were not gonna go by quick enough. '_

* * *

Chapter 2! :P

Reason I decided to make this fanfic is probably because of all the serious Fanfic all of a sudden, I miss some fluffiness so, decided, I'll make my own. :P

This whole story is just plain funny to write :P

Ooh yes. And Charon is in Greek mythology for Ferryman! I love that Story! :P If I were a mythological creature I'd be a Ferryman! My code of honor would be, I'll lend you money free of charge first day, next three days 50% rent and then for the rest. 300% rent! GIMMI MONEY!

Also: I am SO HAPPY! I ordered a Mesh CD Can't wait for it! Try look for the song.

Rest in Pieces by Mesh AMV with (House/Wilson) **[I made it]**

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=nXwjJuSoPKs

Just take the spaces away

Note for Mica: **Thank you for making Charon more funny! :3 I was thinking of not using him more but I got this great idea for him. so we might see more of him.**

_Oh! yes Charon's personalty is the OC Charon I draw sometime... I like drawing mythology peoples. Drawn: Lucifor, Charon, Pandora, Death (a girl :P) and others :P A friend of mine want me to make a real book about them. Oo,,, say I got a great fantasy.. who knows..._


	3. Chapter 3: All to Myself

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 3: "All to Myself" by "Marianas Trench" -

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**All to Myself**

_Don't paitronize, I realize__  
__I'm losing and this is my real life__  
__I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake__  
__This habit is always so hard to break__  
__I don't want to be the bad guy,__  
__I've been blaming myself and I think you know why__  
__I'm killing time, and time's killing you__  
__Every way that I do_

_Did you say "Please just follow me"__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else_

* * *

_Last time:_

_Returning to the dining room he saw House standing on the stage, three others trying to get him away from the microphone, they had almost succeeded but before they could get him completely away, House reached for the mic one last time and shouted, "James, you came, I missed you, I was in our room but you didn't come, and I was so lonely! " James Wilson could feel every set of eyes across the room fall on him, House laughed, he felt his own cheeks reddening.'These days were not gonna go by quick enough. '_

* * *

"No."

"Come on."

"I said, NO."

"I think we've had this conversation before, oh yeah, it was right before you said yes to going with me." The conversation had started the minute James Wilson had walked into the room he and House were suppose to stay in. There was nothing wrong with the room, it was just ...there was only one bed. The front desk workers had smiled at him when he had picked up the room key and now he knew why. House had told them he came with a "_partner_" so the hotel had taken it as a couple thing and not two friends.

"Again, I must ask, _why_ is there only one bed?"James vocalized while taking a seat on the floor since House was occupying the bed. "How should I know hotel stuff?"

"It was you who said we were _partners._"

"Well, we are, for this weekend," House replied with a smile.

"House!"

"What?"

James didn't know what to say. It was stupid, but then again this was House. James just wished that the older doctor could just be a little more human, _sometimes_. "Why couldn't you get a room with two beds?"

"James, we're '_partners,_ '" House made a 'DUH' sound, as if the answer said it all.

This whole situation was just getting worse, especially after the evening had been completely destroyed by Houses' little… speech.

* * *

"Hahahahha," James could hear him laughing, he closed his eyes and wished it would stop but Charon kept on, James could tell that he was trying to keep it in but it was still possible to hear the little sounds escaping his lips. "That was good," Charon continued to laugh. "I like him, he's got spunk."

"A little too much," James mumbled. "Nah, its good, I miss that in a doctor," Charon stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, please excuse me, see you later," He left, still a wide smile on his pale face.

James couldn't describe which of the many emotions he was feeling was winning out: anger, embarrassment, exhaustion. It didn't stop when House chose to sit himself down right next to James. "What do you think James? Fun?" A smirk painted across the diagnostician's face.

"How could you do that?" James was red as a tomato, maybe even a few shades darker.

"Oh, it was easy, paid this guy who promised me he would get people away from the stage so I could get to it."

"Who?"

"Not sure, he had dark hair, we talked a little, oh and he was pale, seemed eager enough if I compensated him," House took some of James' food, it was still slightly warm and James had lost his appetite after House's shining "moment". It didn't take Wilson long to figure out who it was that had "helped" House, it had to be, '_Charon!'_ But before he could take the idea forward, an older man had moved up to the microphone, the same one as House had borrowed only a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for that unusual… speech, but here comes Leonard C. Wi-" he began before another man came running up on the stage and whispered something into the older man's ear, the man barely covered the microphone and a muffled "oh my" could be heard. Gradually the young man left the stage and the old man gave a cough. "It seems that our founder is sick, but in his place, he sent his son, Ludwig C. Winchell, please give him a hand."

As the announcer made his way off the stage another took his place at the microphone. To James' astonishment, he recognized the man. The same gentleman who was equally to blame for the "stunt" House just pulled, who had even taken money to help. He had just been talking to this man, Ludwig, who had minutes ago gone by the name Charon. "Dear attendees, my father was truly looking forward to this, his speech was all prepared, yet I seem to have misplaced it, so…. Everyone enjoy and all that jazz. Oh and everything will officially start tomorrow, that is all," with that said, he left the stage.

Many in the room were surprised, there was a joint silence that lasted a few seconds before everyone started talking at their tables again, incident disregarded but remembered. "Oh, so he was the founders' son," House said as he eagerly ate the food. '_Please take me away,'_ James thought to himself.

* * *

That was how it had started. Shortly after, they were in the entry hall getting their keys to the room that they were currently occupying. James had already received three calls from Sam since she had heard House in the background earlier. But he really wasn't in the mood to call her back, not right now anyway. "I'm gonna go down to the bar," James stood up and went to the door; maybe a beer would sooth his nerves.

"Now don't drink too much _**'**__dear' _we have a long day tomorrow," House said as he lay down on the bed. It was the last Wilson heard before he closed the door, pulling out his key and locking it. Perhaps he would have two beers, it couldn't hurt, maybe even three, but definitely not anymore than that.

* * *

And that was Chapter 3. GOD! I almost didn't have time to do this. D: had so many reports, but here it is. It's a way to celebrate I got a Mesh CD today. :3 had been waiting for it for a week. :D YAY!

((( If you don't know what Mesh is go a chapter back and see the song I used as chapters name or the link at the bottom. That's MESH! )))


	4. Chapter 4: Something To Talk About

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 4:"Something To Talk About" by "Bonnie Raitt"

**Note**: Strong languish. :o

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**Something To Talk About**

_People are talkin, talkin 'bout people _

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it _

_They think we're lovers kept undercover _

_I just ignore it, but they keep sayin _

_We laugh just a little too loud _

_We stand just a little too close _

_We stare just a little too long _

_Maybe they're seeing, somethin we don't, Darlin' _

_Let's give 'em something to talk about _

_Let's give 'em something to talk about _

_Let's give 'em something to talk about _

_How about love?_

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_"Now don't drink too much __**'**__dear' we have a long day tomorrow," House said as he lay down on the bed. It was the last Wilson heard before he closed the door, pulling out his key and locking it. Perhaps he would have two beers, it couldn't hurt, maybe even three, but definitely not anymore than that._

* * *

Before James got down to the bar he went to the front desk again, he wanted to get another room or just a pull out bed, anything so he could get _some_ sleep, but when he finally got there the girl behind the desk was so happy about them having an 'open relationship' he just couldn't get himself to ask.

So instead he went to the bar, there were other doctors down there, talking and drinking a few beers. James wasn't in the mood to go over and socialize, so he went straight to the counter and asked for a drink. Sitting there he felt a chill and turned around, most of the doctors had stopped talking and were now looking at him _'you might think people stopped having prejudices but-no what are you thinking James, you're not in a relationship with Gre-House! Damn I need that beer!'_ James drunk the beer and turned around too look away from the people, at which point several conversations had started up again.

He was about to ask for another beer when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Charon or Ludwig, '_Whatever, House's little helper, ha that just sounds so wrong._'

"Mind if I join?" He asked already sitting down.

"Fine," James stated after, drinking from his second beer.

"That's not going to work. Tender a whisky, no make it two," Charon told the bartender, who gave a nod in response.

"Why are you here, Ludwig or Charon, I'm not even sure anymore," James looked at his beer then at him, "Wait your going to make me pay for your drink?" he remembered this guy talking about the value of money and yet he was a son of a owner of hospitals, why was he even working.

"It's Charon, Ludwig is my dad's family name, and no, you look like you need it so I'm going to buy you one, but only one." The whisky arrived and Charon lifted his glass, "Cheers."

"Cheers" James took the whisky up and drank it.

"You know…" Charon started "Being born into a rich family isn't always fun, people think its like a bed of roses but its more like hell, my dad expected so much of me. 'You have to be a doctor, a respected one,' he told me, but I work in a mortuary, it's what I like too do, so my father threw me out of the will, all the money when he dies is going to my younger sister. But I don't complain… umm the point of the story is, you have to do what you like too do no matter the consequences. Well, I have to go, I have to pick up my sister, she's only sixteen and no drivers license." Charon stood up and lay down some money, enough to pay for 5 more beers.

"Umm. Mister Charon that's-"James started, but Charon stopped him with a hand.

"It's okay Dr. Wilson, I like you," with that he left.

'_Well, I might as well get another beer, but only one.'_ As he was drinking another person sat down where Charon had just been, James thought maybe he had returned for his money, realizing he'd paid too much, but instead it turned out to be Peter. _'That guy House knew from earlier.'_

"You've got to tell me what you see in a prick like House, did he pay you for this, or are you really his… _boyfriend?_" Peter made a disgusted sound at the word boyfriend.

"I don't see why this has anything to do with you," James said looking anywhere but at him.

"Aw... does he give good head, no that's not House, you have to be the bitch..."

James spilt out some of his beer "What!"

"Yes, the young figure, I bet you even blow dry your hair?" Peter were grinning drinking of the beer he had taken from whatever table he had been sitting at before.

"Th-that's none of your business!" James could feel his face going red.

"So just answer me, what do you see in him? It can't be that hard, he is your…_boyfriend_ after all."

James was starting to feel sick, this guy was just so irritating. So if he just had to tell how he felt about House to get him away, then fine. He would tell.

"He's annoying, smug, too smart for his own good, but still he's a good doctor, he's funny, and when he solves a case there is this light that comes to his eyes, I-I enjoy being near him, he…he makes me…happy" '_what am I saying?'_

"Hmpf…" Peter said as he got up and walked, not before he shoved James, causing his beer to spill on his shirt and tie while saying, "Fag".

But Wilson's brain was somewhere else, unbelieving of the things he had just said to a stranger, but realizing they were true, '_Ooh God. I love House, no I can't but all that.. Ooh God, I don't love House I'm…. In love with House… __**SHOOT ME!**_'

* * *

And that's what I got this time. I know it's been a while since I posted here and I apologize but I had to post to "AM I MARRIED TO YOU" :3 hope you like the new chapter.

Sorry if House is kind of OOC. There is a reason to why he does this :3

New amv from me:

http :/ .com /watch?v=bgdD2nTQ2yA

just take out the spaces :3


	5. Chapter 5: A Thousand Miles

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 5:"Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles"

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**A Thousand Miles**

_And I still need you _

_And I still miss you _

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know __I'd walk_

_A thousand miles _

_If I could __Just see you_

_If I could __Just hold you _

_Tonight_

* * *

_Last time:_

_James was starting to feel sick, this guy was just so irritating. So if he just had to tell how he felt about House to get him away, then fine. He would tell._

_"He's annoying, smug, too smart for his own good, but still he's a good doctor, he's funny, and when he solves a case there is this light that comes to his eyes, I-I enjoy being near him, he…he makes me…happy" 'what am I saying?'_

_"Hmpf…" Peter said as he got up and walked, not before he shoved James, causing his beer to spill on his shirt and tie while saying, "Fag"._

_But Wilson's brain was somewhere else, unbelieving of the things he had just said to a stranger, but realizing they were true, 'Ooh God. I love House, no I can't but all that.. Ooh God, I don't love House I'm…. In love with House…__**SHOOT ME!**__'_

* * *

House was feeling weird, he had been for a while now. Since Sam had moved in between him and Wilson, maybe even from before that when Wilson had bought him the organ, was it back then? No, it felt like he had been this way for a while now and despite Wilson being the ever supporting friend, he didn't have a clue.

Though it had been a stunt, taking, well forcing, Wilson with him to this convention, he had needed some time alone with his friend, away from the harpy.

And it had worked, well so far anyway. He had paid a guy at reception to let him use the microphone, that hadn't really been a stunt to get Wilson to look at him, that had been for the benefit of Peter, but now when he thought about it, it had felt great telling them all about Wilson being his.

The bed, the ONE bed, he hadn't foreseen. "They really thought it through." He mumbled to himself, laying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

What was Wilson to him? A friend, best friend… only friend? He'd been thinking about this for a while, he could feel that he meant more to him, but Wilson only had eyes for Sam, and she would clearly break his heart. House lov- cared about his friend, he wasn't about to think the L word, he could never think of that, back when he was with Stacy yes, but now, no, never…. But this was Wilson... so maybe.

Guh, this was so frustrating, the bottom line was, House knew, he was in… that he liked Wilson as more than a friend. But, Wilson was straight, with a girlfriend who just happened to be his first ex-wife. House knew he was fucked, he liked his best friend and at dinner he had wanted to move over and kiss him even. '_Fuck, Fuck'. _This was getting out of hand, maybe he should have stayed home, said no to the invitation and just come alone. But he had wanted to make a scene, too see Peter's face, as he recalled from med school, a classic homophobe.

'_He's taking a long time'_ House thought to himself, deciding to walk down to look for the man who his thoughts had just been on. As he reached for his cane said man opened the door to the hotel room. He was slightly swaying as he made his way to other side of the bed, immediately taking his shoes and tie off. He stripped down to only a white undershirt and boxers. He lay down next to House who hadn't moved or said a word, his eyes had followed Wilson's every move, and now was focusing on the brown mess of hair that was in front of his face.

"I decided to sleep on this side," He spoke. Little long on the 's' indicating he had gotten more than just one drink.

"I see," House found himself saying, still looking at the back of Wilson's head, having a hard time looking away.

"Night House," Wilson spoke and after a couple of seconds House could hear his breath had evened out. Wilson was asleep.

'_Great, now I can't even stop looking at him.'_ House thought to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep.

But it didn't take long before he felt an arm around him, pulling him in, something steeling on his shoulder, and breath upon his neck. His eyes shot open, Wilson had moved, and was now cuddling House. It was awkward, every cell in his body screamed to push him away. Instead he closed his eyes again, returning to sleep, this time with his best friend wrapped around him, and the thoughts that maybe he did have a chance.

* * *

Chapter 5. :D

Please review.

I want to know what you think.

**SPOILER ON 7 SEASON!**

SAM BROKE UP WITH JIMMY! YAAAAY! But House said no to help… T_T _So sad_… Hope something happens and House come right back to Jimmy. :3

Anyways.. See you next time :D


	6. Chapter 6: Thick As Thieves

**Because of X-mas period, damn the snow and the gift buying chaos!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

**Chapter 6:"Dashboard Confessional-Thick As Thieves"**

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**Thick As Thieves**

_Will it kill me to breathe? _

_Not as easy as you think _

_it is Between you and me, _

_I could fake it if I have to _

_I don't break easily _

_I need your council, _

_thick as thieves _

_I have no crime to keep a secret _

_It was hers, _

_it was not mine _

_Well I may be a sinner, _

_But it wasn't me this time _

_Just keep your mouth shut _

_Keep your guard up _

_I swear I'll make it right_

* * *

_Last time:_

_But it didn't take long before he felt an arm around him, pulling him in, something steeling on his shoulder, and breath upon his neck. His eyes shot open, Wilson had moved, and was now cuddling House. It was awkward, every cell in his body screamed to push him away. Instead he closed his eyes again, returning to sleep, this time with his best friend wrapped around him, and the thoughts that maybe he did have a chance._

* * *

When Wilson woke up the next morning he instantly felt the heat of his bed company and snuggled closer into the warmth. It was so nice to be near Sam like this, he normally had to get up early, so they didn't have that much time for snuggling. He breathed in her scent, but it was weird, so he sniffed again. '_Why does Sam smell like this?_'

He didn't want to disturb her so he kept his head were it was, which was probably her stomach. He could feel muscles and ribs, wait muscles? Sam didn't have muscles, okay she did but not here, she had breasts… speaking of breasts, where were they?He couldn't feel any. Oh god! James panicked. '_I'm cheating on Sam and I can't even remember it. Who am I in bed with? Did I really drink that much last night? Whose bed is this?'_ Panicking didn't help at all, especially after the mystery companion started to snore. _'A man! I'm in bed with a man!' _James didn't want to open his eyes. But then after a few seconds it all returned to him. The trip, House saying they were a _couple_, the lady at the desk, Ludwig fucking Charon, Peter, the drink last night, reaffirmation that he… loved his best friend and was now sharing a bed with him, not just sharing, but snuggling up to said friend.

'_What am I going to do?'_ James was frozen in space, eyes open. That was when he saw the clock, 10:23, he had overslept, no _they_ had. The first speech was 9:00 sharp, instead he'd been sleeping next to House.

Jumping out of bed, losing the comfort of House, James saw Houses' eyes open, blink a few times, then he moved over and looked at him.

"Why are you up so quickly?" House grumped.

"Um..we're..late…" James hated this, he couldn't even get a complete sentence out and he felt a blush forming on his face. House moved over and looked at the clock, "Oh, yeah it seems like that, doesn't it."

James couldn't take it, he ran to the bathroom. He took a long look at his disheveled self in the mirror, '_Don't go sleep in your clothes James.'_ He said to himself as he was fixing his hair, he was definitely going to need to get into some clean clothes.

* * *

He re-entered their room cleanly shaved, hair blown dry, and wearing a new suit. He looked over at House, he was wearing the clothes from the day before and was dawning a 3-4 day old beard.

"Are you going in that?" James found himself asking. "You were wearing that yesterday!"

"Not all people change clothes everyday."

"I don't …everyday," James responded, while putting his hands on his hips.

"Then tell me, why are you wearing a new one now, why not the one from yesterday?"

"It was wrinkled from… sleeping. Wait, House why didn't the alarm wake me? I remember setting it when we got here." James quickly redirected the question to something else. He really didn't want to discuss his clothes habits with House, especially regarding the ones from the day before - '_Now why are you thinking about these things again James…Why House notices your clothes, maybe he looks because he's interested. No, that's silly, he's straight…and me, well I have never looked at a guy before, only House. Maybe I'm just House sexual then?' _James ranted inside his head. Only stopping when House spoke.

"It did ring, but I stopped it, it was annoying," House smirked.

"Then if you woke, why didn't you wake me?" James was fighting with his shoes; if he and House hurried they could come in just as the new speaker started at 11:00.

"You were sleeping; I couldn't get myself to wake you." House was looking away from James.

"House?" James had stopped and was now looking at his friend.

"Nothing, let's just get to the whole speech thing." House moved past James, still refusing to look at him.

Before James could stop and clearly think about it, he spoke up. "You win." That made House stop and turn around to stare at James.

"I win what?" he spoke.

"I'll play your boyfriend," James blurted. '_What am I thinking? I just realized I might have feelings for House and now I agreed to play his boyfriend… and I have a girlfriend! How did this happen?_' But apparently that was something House wanted to hear, he smiled to James, and he couldn't stop himself smiling back.

"Just so you know Jimmy, you are the girl," House said with a smile and held the door for James.

"Whatever you say House," James spoke back, with happiness in his voice as he moved through the doorway, and House followed.

* * *

I'll like to thank Feathers Fall Like Snow for the comment for last chapter. :3 the only one D:… please folks comment :3…

Feathers Fall Like Snow I'll give you a hug. *hug*

**MERRY X-MAS ALL! AND GOOD HILSON-YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gives You Hell

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 7: "The All American Rejects - Gives You Hell"

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**Gives you Hell**

_I wake up every evening__  
__With a big smile on my face__  
__And it never feels out of place.__  
__And you're still probably working__  
__At a 9 to 5 pace__  
__I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

* * *

_Last time:_

_"I'll play your boyfriend," James blurted. 'What am I thinking? I just realized I might have feelings for House and now I agreed to play his boyfriend… and I have a girlfriend! How did this happen?' Apparently that was something House wanted to hear because he smiled at James and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back._

_"Just so you know Jimmy, you are the girl," House said with a smile and held the door for James._

_"Whatever you say House," James spoke back, with happiness in his voice as he moved through the doorway and House followed._

* * *

They were late, he knew that. They tried to walk slowly into one of the large rooms, it looked identical to the one they had at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He remembered how House had put on a cap and glasses to "spy" on an old med school classmate, just as he was doing now. This made James think about how med school must have been for his friend. Had he been an out-cast or were these two just the only ones House had a grudge against? Knowing House it was the former.

Lucky for them no one really seemed to noticed they were late. They found a seat somewhere in the back and as soon as they sat down James felt a hand clasp his own.

"House!" He squeaked.

House had taken his hand. James felt his face flush and it didn't help that his little outburst had made almost everyone in the room turn around looking at them.

"He had a tough night!" House was beaming. James wished he could just melt right into the chair. He had feared this, why had he said yes to playing Houses' boyfriend when he knew he would only get publicly humiliated like this. House always found it funny to do these things in front of colleagues and peers. Wilson couldn't help but think that this group of peers would turn around in horror and be completely disgusted because he was with House. But to his immense surprise the response was far from what he would have ever thought.

"Well, that's why you were late," chuckled one man.

"Young love," came a woman's response .

"They do look cute together," another woman.

"Try to be on time next time, you missed the first speech," announced the current speaker.

"Hey," James felt someone push him to the left and since House was on his right he looked over to see who was bumping him. He turned and a young woman was sitting next to him smiling, she was beautiful, blond hair, blue eyes, and nice lips. James stared for a bit, something in her appearance was nagging at the back of his mind, he felt his eyes harden as he concentrated on her. Despite her attractiveness James found he didn't feel anything for her, he couldn't pinpoint what it was about her, but whatever it was he didn't like it.

"Hey," James found himself saying, still irritated, but hiding it with a weak smile.

"Cute," She was smiling more now. Blushing slightly, James thought she was about to say something more, but she moved over and looked at House.

"Your boyfriend is cute when he blushes," she said to House.

"Yes, he is, now back off, he's mine!" House growled at the woman.

"Don't worry, he's too old for me, and my dad wouldn't allow it. But I find you two cute."

With that said she stood up and walked away. James was looking at her go. _'Old? I'm not that old? Am I? What was that? Where is this irritation towards her coming from, she didn't do a thing_?'

"Stop looking at her, you're supposed to be **my** boyfriend, remember?"

"What? Oh, boyfriend…yes, sorry."

* * *

The rest of the speakers gave their presentation while House slept. It wasn't anything new, if it wasn't about games, guitars, or bizarre illness House would go out like a light. Though throughout the entire time he still held onto James' hand, a little too tight, but that was okay.

Now they were sitting in the dining hall, well House was more of in a slouch position with a yawn escaping his mouth.

"House you can't still be tired, you just slept for almost 5 hours." James said, standing up a couple feet from House's chair.

"I can be tired if I want to, you're not my mother," was House's groggy reply. He sounded a lot like a five year old kid who didn't get that one thing he had found in a store and was now sulking.

"Stop being such a kid and let's take a round, talk to people," James tried.

"You can go talk to people. I don't care."

"You can tell them I'm your boyfriend," '_why am I egging him on?'_

"Wilson, I'm tired, why don't you just sit down and wait for people to come to us."

James was about to try again. But before he got a word in, House suddenly stood up, grabbing James' tie and dragged him in, James felt more than he saw House's lips on his own. He was shocked, he felt House's lips moving against his own stiff lips, and looked into House's eyes, but they weren't directed at him but at someone behind him. He heard a gasping sound and someone saying something that sounded like "Yark" if that was even a sound.

'_House is kissing me?_' Was all James' mind had the time to conjure up before he felt House's lips leave his own.

"That will teach him. Jimmy, it's a shame you didn't see his face, he turned bright red. That was so worth this whole- Jimmy, what are yo-"

House didn't have time to say more before his head was yanked down and again their lips was touching, but this time James was moving against House's lips. James closed his eyes, savoring the touch of House's hair in his fingers and his beard against his clean shaved cheeks. House made a growling type moan that vaguely resembled "Wilson". Still they didn't stop kissing, it was new and weird, but James felt his stomach burning, no, his whole body burning.

'_This is what it's like to kiss House. God, why haven't I tried before?_' That was when it hit him, the blond hair. '_**Sam!**_' James pushed himself away from his best friend, "Pretend boyfriend". House had closed his eyes during the second kiss, he was now slowly opening them again, they looked foggy as if in need of sleep but this time they were filled with lust.

"Wilson?" He asked moving towards him.

He had forgotten Sam, completely. Playing House's boyfriend had made him forget he had a girlfriend back in New Jersey. Kissing House had felt so good, but now, he was panicking, he knew that, his breathing was becoming rapid and his heart rate was quickening. As the full realization hit him he found himself fleeing, turning away from House and running, running as if his life depended on it. He left House standing alone surrounded by a crowd of curious onlookers.

"Wilson!" He heard House yelling. "Wilson come back!"

"Get out of the way! Wil- JIMMY!" That was the last he heard before the elevator doors closed. Wilson pressed a random floor button, he just needed to be alone, alone to think.

* * *

And that's chapter 7. A kiss. :D I tried to stay IC. Hope you will give a comment. And don't worry. Wilson and House will be reunited. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Undisclosed Desires

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 8: "Muse - Undisclosed Desires"

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**Undisclosed Desires**

_Soothe me__  
__I'll make you feel pure__  
__Trust me__  
__You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart__  
__I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask__  
__I want to exorcise the demons from your past__  
__I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_He had forgotten Sam, completely. Playing House's boyfriend had made him forget he had a girlfriend back in New Jersey. Kissing House had felt so good, but now, he was panicking, he knew that, his breathing was becoming rapid and his heart rate was quickening. As the full realization hit him he found himself fleeing, turning away from House and running, running as if his life depended on it. He left House standing alone surrounded by a crowd of curious onlookers._

_"Wilson!" He heard House yelling. "Wilson come back!"_

_"Get out of the way! Wil- JIMMY!" That was the last he heard before the elevator doors closed. Wilson pressed a random floor button, he just needed to be alone, alone to think._

* * *

He'd been hiding for 20 minutes but it felt like hours. Since his kiss with House his mind had been racing. He knew that the only reason House had even kissed him was because of the stupid situation with his old med school friend "Peter" who he wanted to piss off. If Peter hadn't been coming their way House never would have kissed him at all, but instead of just shaking his head and "playing along" he had to go and grab House and kiss him a second time.

James was currently sitting on the 5th floor, hiding at the end of the hall next to room 59. Their room was on the 7th floor so he hoped House wouldn't come looking for him. '_He won't, he's probably disgusted by you, he wouldn't want to stay friends after you kissed him like that, you fool.' _If It was possible to hide his face deeper in his hands James Wilson would have been doing so.

'_I've lost my best friend, I just know it, and all over a stupid kiss. I can't call Sam because I'll feel like a cheater. I can't go down and play it off as a joke because I ran and I can't get home any sooner than the flight in two days.' _James hit his head on the wall behind him "Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did you have to go do something so stupid" He was talking to himself.

"Yes, that was quite stupid." Someone said back.

He knew that voice and he looked up to stare into deep black eyes.

"You!"

* * *

House was running, well limping, as fast as he could searching for Wilson, first heading to their room, no luck, next to the bar figuring his friend had gone to drink his problems away, again no, he even took a quick look in the launch room, but no WIlson. The only person he did find was a nosey woman who said she would love to help him look for his "boyfriend," he promptly told her to bugger off. He definitely wanted to be the one to find Wilson first, who knows, if that lady got to him first the next time he saw James he might just be married to her. Plus if he let this go too long Wilson just might suppress the entire incident and then where would they be.

He knew that going after him might not be the best course of action, but he had liked Wilson kissing him, he would be lying if he said he didn't. The need to find him was also fueled by the expression of shock and fear in his friends face that was burned into is brain. He had to talk with Wilson, if not to tell him he liked him, then just to tell him it was okay or whatever was necessary to keep their friendship from falling apart.

But he had also seen more than just hurt and confusion in his friends eyes, there had been lust, for a split second, it was as if it was only the two of them, maybe he did have a chance. So tell Wilson that he might have feelings for him or laugh it off as a joke? It was a hard decision, if Wilson didn't have feelings for him, saying something might just destroy their friendship. On the other hand, if he has feelings for him and he laughs it off as a joke Wilson might be hurt and never speak to him again. He couldn't live with the idea of losing Wilson, not again. After everything they had been through since he had paid for his release 20 years ago: Bonnie, Vogler, Julie, Tritter, Amber, and everything in-between, he just couldn't lose Wilson, not to something as small as a kiss.

Though it could be those very kisses that move them to something new, help them to become more than just best friends. Tell him or not, he would just have to figure that out when he found him. First, he would have to do just that, find Wilson.

* * *

"You!" James looked up, Ludwig Bloody Charon was looking down on him, with a sly smile.

"Why are you hiding out on this floor? This isn't your floor is it?" He asked moving closer, settling down next to Wilson on the floor.

"No!" '_Maybe if I say very little to him he'll go away.'_

"So are you hiding because of the incident down stairs?" He asked, looking at the floor, not James.

"What-How did you? I have no Idea what you're talking about."

"Oh Please, I might not have been down there, but I heard about it, it's practically all over the hotel by now."

"It's nothing," he talk into his hands, his face was warming up.

'_They all know,'_ he felt ashamed.

"I know it's not really my business, but, you like him don't you?"

"What if I do? It won't change the fact he'll never speak to me again," James found himself responding, he had no idea why he was speaking to a complete stranger about his "so called love affairs," maybe it was the fact that he was a stranger and after this trip he wouldn't ever see him again.

"How do you know that? Maybe he likes you the same way."

"House? Ha! He doesn't, only person he ever loved was Stacy, she was a female version of him. No, we are too different for that, not to mention we're both men..."

"They say opposites attract and that has nothing to do with what sex you are."

James could only sit quietly, he really wished this man would just leave him alone.

"You know, I wasn't going to tell you this but, I'm only here because of a bet. Now before you ask about the bet, I can't tell you. But I can tell you to whom I lost it to." Charon took a deep breath, "There is this _friend_ I like, she's cute and funny, but doesn't have an eye for me, so I keep doing what she asks. So here I am because of a bet, but mostly its because of her." Charon stopped and looked at James who had lifted his head and was looking at him with an odd expression.

"I know he's a man, but as I see it he's your good friend, you do a lot for him and he thanks you in his own way. You even are willing to be here playing out the role of boyfriends. If you tell me you don't love him you'd be lying because I can see that you do." Suddenly Charon stood up, "Why don't you just tell him?" He held out his hand for James, he looked at it first before taking the offer hand and in a few second he was standing.

"But-"

"No buts, besides, he should be here soon, he was checking the second floor just a few minutes ago so he's probably almost here. Now if you'll just excuse me." Charon took out a room key card, something felt wrong, not in a bad way, but weird. Charon inserted the keycard into room 59, opened the door and smiled to James before closing the door.

It took a few second for his brain to catch up. House, second floor, minute, here…HERE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR! House was here, on this floor, looking for him…. He had to run, find somewhere new, he couldn't face his friend, not now, not yet, not while he was still so confused about the kiss. House would mock him, call him names, and make jokes.

Would it be bad if he made the kiss into a joke, they could just laugh it off. No, that wouldn't work and he didn't think he could make himself sound convincing enough, he would just have to run, find another safe place to hide.

"Wilson," too late, that voice could only be one person, James turned around and looked into blue eyes, the blue eyes of the person he wanted so much to hide from.

"House."

* * *

Dam dam daaaa

Chapter 8..

I enjoyed this.

I learned in Danish class that in a story there has to be a helper and a conflict. Well, this story has a conflict the whole, Boyfriend thing. And the help… well you know that is… not that hard to guess but do you know anything about him, his past. You hear something now, but who is he?

When I started this, Charon wasn't planned to join into this story, and when he did, I only planned him to be in the beginning. But now, he helps again. And if you are curious about the "bet" it will be found out in last chapter… it might surprise some, but Charon isn't a normal person… :D

Please press the little green button, makes me happy. :D


	9. Chapter 9: I Want To Break Free  END

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, because of my Danish grammar.**

Summary: House wants to play a prank on an old med school classmate, but to do so, he needs Wilson. Pre-slash House/Wilson mentions Wilson/Sam in season 6. No House/Cuddy

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Note: all chapter names will be a song title:**

**IT'S NOT A SONG FIC! It's only the name of the song.**

Chapter 9: "Queen - I Want to Break Free"

* * *

**My not so fake boyfriend**

**I Want To Break Free**

_Ive fallen in love  
Ive fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
Ive fallen in love yeah  
God knows God knows Ive fallen in love_

**

* * *

**

_Last Time:_

_It took a few second for his brain to catch up. House, second floor, minute, here…HERE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR! House was here, on this floor, looking for him…. He had to run, find somewhere new, he couldn't face his friend, not now, not yet, not while he was still so confused about the kiss. House would mock him, call him names, and make jokes._

_Would it be bad if he made the kiss into a joke, they could just laugh it off. No, that wouldn't work and he didn't think he could make himself sound convincing enough, he would just have to run, find another safe place to hide._

_"Wilson," too late, that voice could only be one person, James turned around and looked into blue eyes, the blue eyes of the person he wanted so much to hide from._

_"House."_

* * *

"Wilson I've been looking all over for you, this game of yours is so not good for my leg." House said teasing, yet he wasn't moving toward Wilson. _'Is he pretending it didn't happen then? Maybe we can just forget it and get back to being friends.' _James thought.

"Listen what happened down at the-"House began but James wasn't listening anymore, his mind was reeling, _'Of course he won't just leave it with that, what do I say, what do I do, play it cool? Won't work. Joke? But I might hurt his feelings. Say I meant it… but if House doesn't want me that way, he won't speak to me again, what do I do, oh god he's looking at me, his mouth isn't moving, he stopped talking when did he do that? Ooh god say something anything. Come on James Evan Wilson move that mouth, talk.'_

"Eeeh" was all James could mutter.

"Wilson, were you even listening to me?" House asked.

"Yes?" He knew he didn't sound convincing at all and he could see House wasn't buying it, he hadn't been listening to a word House had just said. Plus House was way too close, well, 3 meters away from him, but still too close for James to stand. He had to go hide again.

"Wils-" House started but Wilson cut him off.

"House I-I… I'll go ask for another room, we can pretend it didn't happen, yes. When we get back to the hospital we can just be professional. If you call for a consult I'll come don't worry, we don't have to talk about what happened. I can go back to Sam and you can go back to…to do as you always do and I-mmppf." During James's rant he hadn't seen House moving closer and closer until he felt his friends lips on his own, silencing him.

"Can you shut up for a second." House exhaled as his lips finally left Wilsons'. Wilson didn't know what to say, House had asked him not to say anything so he kept quiet.

"You think I went to so much trouble finding you just so you could run away again. Not happening Jimmy."

"But, I kissed you House."

"I just kissed you and you don't see me running."

"But-"

"No buts Jimmy, I-I…. if you ever tell anyone this I'll hit you so hard with my cane you wish you never met Mr. Lil' Greg."

James didn't know what to do or say, but just being this close to House that he could smell him and feel his body heat, he did the only thing possible, he nodded.

"Ok, well, I've been…for a while…this is hard-"

"House?" James heard himself saying, his voice small and almost pleading.

" Sshh…I can't concentrate when you speak. I've…liked you for quite a while." House finely said blue eyes meeting brown.

"What do you mean…like? And how long is a while?" James wanted to know more, he really did but House didn't seem to want to tell him more, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed his friend again. Time seemed to stand still. The godforsaken trip and everything else forgotten, it was just the two of them, alone in a corridor.

House was the one to break the moment, moving back and giving James a curious look.

"What?" James asked.

"Is that my cane or are you just happy to see me?" House chuckled happily.

"What! " James felt his face heat up. He realized he had just gotten a hard on from a single kiss, was he a bloody teenager? It had been years, college to be exact, and back then it had been a beautiful young girl with shoulder length brown hair and voluptuous breasts, not a man with a beard. Oh, but god that beard, it felt so great being kissed by House. James never liked having a beard, that's why he shaved each day, it just wasn't him, and he felt most beards were unattractive on others, but House, House was different, House looked right with a beard.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" House moved closer so James could feel House's own erection.

"House!" James squeaked, feeling a blush rise to his face. While the two moved away from Wilson's hiding spot, away from the corridor, towards their own room, neither noticed the door for room 59 disappearing, leaving a bare wall where Charon had entered earlier.

* * *

Several hours later House and Wilson found themselves sitting down at the dinner hall again. Well, House was sitting, with a smug smile painted on his face while James was squirming around in his seat trying to find a way to sit without hurting too much. He had called Sam earlier to tell her, she had been pissed called him names, but in the end she had told him she had a feeling something like this would happen, and promised to be out of the flat when they returned. He had apologized but she wouldn't hear it.

"Oh, James and Greg you're sitting together again. I apologize for my outburst in the conference room earlier today." James looked over, it was that blonde woman again, the one who had told him he was cute.

"Why…well we," James tried.

"We made up, it's all sunshine and roses again," House told her. If James wasn't mistaken he could have sworn he heard a trace of anger and jealousy in his voice.

"I can see that. Your boyfriend looks like he is having a hard time getting comfortable." Instead of leaving as House had hoped she took a seat. James couldn't talk, his whole face was glowing scarlet.

"Ooh, you're so cute."

"What do you want?" House asked, still annoyed by the woman present.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi, my father is the one sponsoring this conference, unfortunately he got sick so he sent me in his place."

"Your father? Oh, you must be Charon's sister, he told me about you," James broke in, finding his voice again.

"Charon?" she asked looking confused.

"Yes, Ludwig," James tried again, feeling weird, '_Doesn't this own sister know about him being here?'_

"Are you sure you're okay, I don't have a brother."

House was looking at Wilson with a questioning face, House had met this guy too, he paid him some money to get on stage, they had only talk briefly but had interacted none-the-less.

"But he lives in room 59, I saw him enter with his key card."

"That's impossible there are only 8 rooms up there, the last room being 58, which I happen to be staying in."

"Miss Adler!" A young boy with blue eyes and red hair came running up to the their table. "You're fiancée wants to talk to you."

"Thank you John. Well, you gentleman will have to excuse me, I have to get going." She left the table and the young boy followed her like a lost puppy.

As soon as she was gone the table was quiet and James finally asked, "House, am I going mad?"

"If you are going mad then so am I because I saw him too, and its been a while since I had a hallucination." House was moving from his chair to meet James with a kiss. "Not that I really care about this 'non-existent person'." he told him between kisses.

"Right" James agreed, not wanting to think while House was kissing him.

* * *

_I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
Youre so self satisfied I don't need you  
Ive got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free_

"Are you singing again Miss?" A creature dressed in black asked walking towards a young woman sitting on a cold dark floor.

"Oh Charon, you're back." She expressed, her voice cold and with no trace of life.

"Yes Miss, just as our bet said, if I lost I had to make two people fall in love instead of taking their soul, and you would-"

"I would have to go on a date with you," she moved to look at Charon, her blue and red eye scanning him. "I guess I have no choice, even if you did cheat." She told him, still looking at him.

"Cheated Miss?"

"I told you to get two people at that hotel to fall in love and you chose two who already had a history of relationship, I call that cheating."

"… So, no date… Miss Thanatos?"

"I didn't say that, I told you I had to do it, so I will," She moved to stand but Charon reached out his hand to help her, "Please let me Miss," she looked at the hand offended but took it anyways.

"Please remind me not to make a bet with a ferryman again."

"I will try, Miss."

* * *

**THE END.**

Puuuh. This took like 4ever to end :D this was supposed to be a small story on 3 chapters and look now 9 chapters :D Hope you will comment my last chapter. C: now I got time for other fanfics :D House and Wilson is now together :D

If the last is confusing. He is an update:

Charon is a ferryman who's in love with a reaper (Thanatos) but she has a fiancée and doesn't really know what love is about so she asked Charon to find two people on a chose space and make them fall in love, so she could study what love is. And Charon got one date out of it. :D

**Please take 2 min to review.**

**And 4 if you have to log in again :D**


End file.
